He's back and I still love him
by ADirectionerTillTheEnd
Summary: Sakura finds out Naruto brought Sasuke back and she gets mad because no one told her right away. She goes to see him in critical care. One-Shot SasuSaku SakuSasu


**Author- MoMo Uchiha**

**Pairing- SasuSaku**

**Rating- T**

**Title- He's back and I still love him**

**Warning- There's some swearing srry**

**A/N: I know I haven't really written any One-shots in awhile but I have had writers block and I just got this idea. So here you go enjoy!**

Sakura walked down the street towards the Hokage building, carrying a huge stack of books she had studied the night before. She balanced them in one hand and held a bag full of her new medical supplies. As she walked up to the door, it was opened for her y none other the Genma. "Thank you Genma." She said nodding her head behind the books.

"Your welcome Sakura. Have you heard about Sasuke's condition yet? It seems Naruto did a number on him." Genma replied.

Sakura stopped walking when she heard the name of her childhood love. "Sasuke?" She asked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh you haven't heard yet? Naruto brought him home last night." Sakura's fellow jonin said.

"Thank you." She replied quickly before walking into the Hokage's office.

"Hello Sakura." Tsunade said with no emotion in her voice like always.

Sakura's eye twitched. How could her teacher keep something like this from her? She slammed the books on the desk and set he bag down gently as to not break any of the contents. "How come you didn't tell me?" She snapped.

Tsunade carried on with her paperwork as she replied, "Tell you what, may I ask?"

"That Naru brought Sasuke back. Why did I have to find out from Genma of all people?" Sakura was alreayd going red with anger and that was a bad sign.

Tsunade put her pen down adn looked up at her pupil. "Sakura, this is exactly why I didn't tell you. Either way you would have still been mad. Now calm down. You have to understand that I didn't tell yu for a good reason."

"No I will not calm down! There is no good reason to keep the fact that the love of my life is back." Sakura snarled before walking out. She stomped all the way over to the Hospital across the street and shoved the doors open. She slid up to the front desk. I am lookign for Sasuke Uchiha's room." She snapped, taking the reseptionist by surprised.

"Oh umm...Miss Haruno...He has asked for there to be no visitors." The lady replied.

Sakura slammed her fists against the counter, leaving behind small craters where they had hit. "I don't fucking care. Just give me the damn room number!" She almost yelled.

The lady nodded and wrote on a piece of paper before handing it to her and saying, "He is in room number 307 in critical care." Sakura took the piece of papaer and looked at it. There was some type of code on it for something.

"Thank you." She said more calmly this time. A few minutes later found Sakura standing infront of two huge bodyguards. "Please move away from the door." She said.

"Sorry miss but unless you have the code you cannot enter this room." The guy on the right said. Sakura shook her head and held up the peice of paper she was handed earlier. The guard looked suprised but kindly moved aside as did the other guard. The pinkette nodded and walked forward and punched the code into the machine. She smiled when the door clicked open. She walked in and closed the door behind her along with the curtin on the small window on the door.

"Sakura." The girl shivered. That voice was still as intoxicating as ever.

Without turning around she responded, "Sasuke."

"What are you doing here? I told them no visitors." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, well I didn't take no for an awnser and here I am." Sakura replied.

"I see." Sasuke whispered. "Still as determined as ever."

Sakura chanced turning around and gasped at what she saw. He was still handsom even with his body all mashed up. She walked over to him and he backed away. She stopped and shook her head. "I just wanted to cheak your wounds."

"Since when did you do anything helpful?" Sasuke snapped. Those words hurt the pinkette. she hated being remind of how much of a burden she was to her team years ago.

"Fine." She mummbled. She began walking to the door only to be stopped by someone grabbing her hand. He rbreath hitched at the warm feeling she felt.

"Wait, i'm sorry." Sasuke whispered into her ear. _'wait, is Sasuke saying sorry, to me?' _She thought. She felt herself being pulled back into his chest. "I missed you Sakura." He said.

Sakura sucked in a breath to keep from yelling at him because he touched her. "No you didn't." She slipped out of his arms and across the room.

"Sakura..."Sasuke started.

"What happened to us?" She asked.

The raven haired boy sighed. "I don't know."

"Oh, don't give me the bullshit Sasuke!I understand why you had to leave but why didn't you come back to me after you killed him?" She snapped. This seemed to get the boy. He stared at her while she tapped her foot waiting for an awnser.

"Sakura you have to understand-" Sasuke finally said.

"No, I understand perfectly. You thought I was never worthy enough to be the last Uchiha's love." She said.

"Sasuke abruptly stepped forward and grabbed her arms. "That is not true, I was going through a tough time. Plus they weren't going to let me back into the village."

"But they were! I had already talked to Tsunade and she told me she would only because you had killed two major threat to our village and that was good enough for me." Sakura said looking away.

"And they have let me come back but not without a price. I have no solo missions, I have to be questioned and I have to be watched to make sure I don't betray the village again." Sasuke replied.

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't come back and Naru had to drag you back." She said quietly.

"I just couldn't." Sasuke said.

Sakura moved back a step, only to hit the door and shook her head. Sasuke trapped her against the door. "Get off of me." She warned.

"Sakura you have to believe me, I love you." He told her.

"Do you? It doesn't seem like you do." Sakura replied.

Sasuke then did the one thing he had been scared to try all these years. He kissed her. It was short but he poured all of his emotions he had been buliding up the past three years. He pulled away and looked into her shocked eyes. "I was afraid you wouldn't take me back." He confessed.

"I would have because I love you." Sakura smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

Sasuke smiled for the first time since his family and clan were murdered. "I love you too." He pulled her into another kiss.

**A/N: I hope you liked it and please review or I will be sad. **


End file.
